


Birthday Boy

by HawkyBarton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Modern AU, drunk steve is best steve, happy 21st bri!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: Peggy, Bucky, and Steve celebrate Steve's 21st birthday in style





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weaveaweboflies (thegirlwiththefro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththefro/gifts).



> Happy 21st birthday Bri!!!!!! Hope you enjoy it as much as Steeb does ;)!

"Please don't get me wasted" Steve begged as Peggy dragged him into the bar.

 

"Steve, what is the point of turning 21 if you don't get absolutely smashed? It's a right!"

 

Steve sighed, "It's not worth arguing with you, is it?"

 

Peggy grinned. "Of course not dear. Besides, even if you could get past my defenses, could you get past Bucky's?"

 

" _No"_

 

"Exactly! Come on then, Bucky already has a table for us waiting."

 

Steve groaned, who knew he was gonna regret this in the morning.

 

 

******* 

Steve was the last of the trio to turn 21, which is shocking to most since he looks older. Whenever someone is shocked Steve is still only 20 (well, now 21), Steve would wink and tell them his secret was brussel sprouts.

 

"You fucking hate brussel sprouts" Bucky would also complain afterwards.

 

"I _tolerate_ brussel sprouts, there's a difference"

 

"Whatever Stevie"

 

~

Bucky was waiting for them in a huge booth on the other side of the bar.

 

"Jesus it took you guys too long to get here! I'm already half-way through my first beer"

 

Peggy gave Bucky a smile. "You know I had to give Steve my birthday gift in private Bucky."

 

Bucky grimaced, "You mean sex. Gross."

 

Steve laughed, "That's what you get Barnes for freshman year"

 

Bruce's grimace deepened, "True. Okay, time to drink."

 

*******

Steve was 6 shots in and feeling incredibly loose.

 

"How are you not smashed yet??" Peggy slurred as she looked over at him.

 

Steve shrugged his shoulders, "I don't... uhm... I don't know? I think... uhm... I think it may have been the uh... the uhm... oh yeah! Those meds I took when I was younger"

 

Bucky hiccupped, "Dude... Those meds were antibiotics. No way did they make you impervious to alcohol"

 

Steve pointed at Bucky. "Hush, I'm a super soldier fight me"

 

Peggy snorted. "Steve, you're not Captain America, calm down."

 

Steve grabbed another shot and slammed it down his throat, "Tonight I am."

 

Bucky groaned, "I knew this was gonna happen."

 

*******

Steve woke up the next morning with a huge headache. "Fuck, what happened?"

 

"The best and worst night of my goddamn life." Bucky said loudly above him.

 

Steve groaned and gripped his head. "Not so loud Buck, Jesus."

 

"You deserved it Steve, now get up so I can show you have your night went."

 

"Should I be afraid?"

 

"Very."

 

"Fuck."

 

*******

Peggy was in Steve's kitchen cooking breakfast when Bucky was finally able to drag Steve out of his room.

 

"Well hello Captain." Peggy said teasingly.

 

Steve squinted his eyes at the light filtering through the window. "I assume that's a joke from last night, so I'll just tell you to fuck off and be done with it."

 

Peggy laughed. "Sit down so I can feed you breakfast before you get embarrassed to death."

 

Steve groaned, "Shit that sounds bad."

 

"Oh it is."

 

~

_"I'm Captain Fucking America and I'm telling you to vaccinate your fucking kids bitch!!!!"_

 

**_"Steve holy shit no"_ **

 

_"Don't boo me, I'm right"_

**_"Steve just because you're right doesn't mean you should - NO DON'T JUMP OFF THE-"_ **

 

__  
~  


_"No you can fucking fight me, I'm Captain America"_

 

**_"Steve. You're arguing with a statue, please stop"_ **

 

_"Peggy he's looking at me funny, I gotta fight him."_

 

**_"No you really don't..... And now you're on the floor because you missed, are you happy with yourself?"_ **

 

_"Yes!"_

 

_~_

_"Bucky you're the Winter Solider to my Captain America."_

 

**_"Thank you... I think? Doesn't the Winter Soldier like kill-"_ **

 

_"Shhh, Winter Soldier to my Captain America."_

 

_~_

_"I'm gonna do it."_

 

**_"Steve no!"_ **

 

_"Fight me"_

**_"Steve no one wants to fight you, you're the size of a mountain."_ **

 

_"Damn straight, I'm Captain America"_

 

**_"Steve if I didn't love you so much I would break up with you."_ **

 

_"You can't break up with Captain America, that's un-patriotic"_

 

**_"I'm British, bitch."_ **

 

_~_

**_"Steve why are you crying?"_ **

 

_"I'm not crying, you're crying."_

 

**_"Steve."_ **

 

_"Everything is so beautiful Bucky, why is everything so beautiful???"  
_

 

**_"You're gonna puke aren't you."_ **

 

_~_

"You did puke."

 

Steve groaned, "Jesus. I'm never drinking again"

 

"The best part is these are just the few videos I could catch. You got much worse at one point."

 

Steve groaned even louder. "I hate you both!"

 

Peggy laughed and kissed Steve's cheek. "Happy Birthday, darling."

 

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
